


Fresh Blood

by jhengchie



Series: Sex, Tattoos and Sunflowers [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Prostitution, Smut, Tattoos, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, bottom kun, mafia boss johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Fresh BloodJohnkunMafia Au, SmutJohnny wanted something new, something fresh, and a certain newbie delivered.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: Sex, Tattoos and Sunflowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Fresh Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I said I will be disappearing from the face of this planet but Johnkun just had to have that moment(debatable okay but I’ll take my crumbs) and Johnny just showed his arm tattoo. Do you know how much I wanted to write a mafia au and now Johnny just flashed that thing making my brain short circuit for no apparent reason.

Johnny was bored, all these prostitutes were the same, pretentious bitches who would suck his cock and moan like they were having the best orgasm but he knows that they were just faking it. Johnny likes a good sex, yes it was a given, but to hear the sluts moaning atnd screaming like it was a porn being filmed turned him down tremendously.

He took a puff of his tobacco as the Head pimp sweet talked him and offered her best prostitutes. Johnny had bed them all, fucked them in minutes and left them the minute after. It was getting boring and she needs to hire new ones, fresh blood, fresh meat and those that doesn’t sound like porstars.

“I don’t want any of them. Either you pay up or you pack up.” Johnny spoke with such authority that the lady shivered.

“Business had been slow at the moment, the cops are into the den.” She explained.

“Not my problem.” Johnny shrugged his shoulders and took another puff of smoke.

“Maybe you fancy any other?” She dared to offer and Johnny was disgusted, these prostitutes were not cutting it. He respects them, don’t get him wrong, but they were all fake, too experienced in the business to fool any regular client but not him.

“They are all you’ve got, and I said I don’t like any of them.” Johnny reiterated.

“Madame?” They both turned to the door and a new face greeted them.

“Someone new?” Johnny asked and the lady smiled and nodded.

“Kun, come over here.” She instructed and the boy walked carefully towards them. “He’s new and fresh.” She offered and the boy looked at Johnny with wide and scared eyes.

“You’re really testing my patience.” Johnny put out the tobacco on the tray and gestured for Kun to walk towards him. “Leave, I’ll deal with you later.” She shouted and everyone scurried out of the room.

“We’ll wait outside, how long would this take?” Johnny looked at his staff and grinned.

“Ten minutes.’ Johnny answered and the man nodded and walked out of the room.

Johnny noticed that the boy named Kun was shaking in nervousness, truly someone fresh for him to taste. “Your first time?” JOhnny asked and the boy shook his head.

“I’ve had experience… I mean I had sex before.” Kun replied and Johnny laughed, this one is cute.

“What are you in for?” Johnny asked and Kun looked at him, confused but then lowered his head to look at his lap.

“Debt.” Kun replied and Johnny nodded. Of course, most of the prostitutes ended up in hell holes because of loans.

“How much?” Johnny asked and Kun bit his lower lip but stayed silent. “Don’t test my patience.” Johnny said.

“3 million won.” Kun answered and Johnny nodded, a fair amount for this punishment.

“You better start working it off then.” Johnny said and Kun looked at him with fear in his eyes. “This wasn’t your first time, you’ve said it earlier.” Johnny stated and Kun nodded.

Kun was bent over and fucked on the dingy sofa and Johnny loved hearing the cries from the smaller. Clearly Kun had been fucked before, but not enough to turn him into a crying mess that he was in now. Johnny did not bother with preparation and did not strip the boy naked, just the pants pulled down, and ass up in the air as he pounded straight into a rhythm. Kun’s voice was melodious as he cried and whimpered.

Ten minutes.

It wasn’t enough.

“We’re not yet done.” Johnny pulled out and tucked himself into his pants and ordered Kun to fix himself.

Kun managed to pull his pants up before he was being dragged out of the room and towards the Head pimp. Johnny had a tight grip on his wrist as the mob boss glared at the pimp.

“I’m keeping this one.” Johnny announced.

“But he is worth so much more if he worked here” The head pimp shrieked.

“5 million.” Johnny said and then grinned.

“You owed me 5 million, and I am taking Kun for that amount.” Johnny said. “Or would you want the interest to go up?” Johnny asked and the head pimp’s eyes widened.

“you have a deal.” She quickly replied and Johnny took his leave, dragging Kun with him.

Kun was shoved into a limousine and after Johnny locked the doors, he found himself on his knees and sucking the mob boss’ cock, choking as it hit the back of his throat. The grip on his hair tightened and he could only cry as Johnny thrust inside his mouth, eventually coming inside his mouth and forcing him to swallow the semen after.

Ruthless.

The reputation precedes the name of the mafia boss and Kun feared for his life at this point. Being bought off for 5 million won, and now being used as a sex toy, he had no chance escape. Johnny was pounding inside him, thrusts fast like a jackhammer and cock ripping his insides with no mercy. He screamed in pain, cried tears as his ass was used and moaned in pleasure when Johnny abused his prostate. He did not know how many times Johnny had fucked him, flipped him over and bent him, but it was enough for him pass out, and the last thing he saw before darkness took over him was the splash of white on his face.

Kun woke up with body aching and throat parched. He was also very much naked but the warm quilt was soft on his bruised skin. He lost count the times he had come the night before but he was sure that he won’t be able to walk after he was bent in angles he did not know was possible and his hole was fucked countless times.

“You’re awake.” Kun turned tot he voice and his jaws drop, the man was really beautiful, with hair soft and flowing and the perfect shade of ash, and eyes drawn like an anime. “How are you feeling?” He asked and Kun doesn’t know how to answer that. “Was Johnny rough on you?” He asked as he sat on the bed moved the stray hair away from Kun’s face. “He really did a number on you.” He sighed then smiled at Kun. “He can be a little aggressive when he gets excited, he hadn’t had such fun in a long while.” He added.

“Can I have some water?” Kun asked and the man chuckled and then nodded, standing to get the water from a concealed fridge by the end of the room. He handed it to Kun who thanked him and then drank the water.

“He really can’t do after care.” The man sighed.

“It’s okay.” Kun squeaked out but the man glared at him.

“No it is not okay, he can’t just use you like that!” He stood and then disappeared into a door and Kun could hear running water.

“Yuta?” THe main door opened and the mafia boss strolled in but stopped when he saw Kun on the bed covered with the quilt and holding a glass of water.

“What are you shouting for? I am taking care of Kun because you clearly don’t know how to.” The man, Kun presumed to be Yuta, shouted as he exited the bathroom.

“Taeyong’s looking for you.” Johnny said and Yuta rolled his eyes and then turned to Kun. “I ran a warm bath, clean yourself and take your time.” He said softly then smiled before leaving the room.

Kun placed the glass on the nightstand and bowed his head before removing the quilt and then getting out of the bed. He winced in pain, his lower back hurts like a bitch but he cannot stay on the bed. He saw his clothes on the floor and took tentative steps to pick them up and dress himself up.

“Did I hurt you?” Kun turned to Johnny who spoke so softly, a stark contrast on what the man sounded last night.

“I’m okay.” Kun croaked out and took a few more steps to retrieve his clothes, gritting his teeth as he endured the pain.

“You’re not okay.” Johnny’s voice sounded so near and with a yelp, Kun was swept fromhis feet and was carried towards the bathroom.

He was gently lowered into the bath tub filled with warm soapy water. He blinked at Johnny then lowered his head as the older took off his shirt, revealing the toned and heavily tattooed body of the mafia boss. Johnny joined him inside the tub which was fortunately large enough to accommodate them both inside.

“Am I scary?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded, heck he was cowering at the mere sight of Johnny. “I deserve that I guess.” Johnny rubbed his nape and laughed. Kun’s head shoot up as he gaped at the older. “I got carried away, you’re such a good fuck.” Johnny remarked and Kun blushed, he wasn’t usually the first pick during college parties nor someone who will be picked up on bars.

“Thank you?” Kun was unsure of his reply and that made Johnny laugh loudly.

“Come here.” Johnny instructed and Kun crawled towards where Johnny was lounging.

Johnny pulled him into a kiss and with a swift move, he had Kun down on his cock. Kun gasped and bit Johnny’s lip as he was surprised with the intrusion.

“I’m sorry.” Kun gasped as he saw the blood on Johnny’s lip.

“Move.” Johnny instructed and Kun planted his knees on the bottom of the tub, braced himself on the edge of the marble and then started bouncing on the older’s cock. “Fuck.” Johnny groaned as he pulled Kun into a tongue tied kiss.

\----

Kun was surprised and confused when he was fussed over by Yuta, putting balm on his bruises while cursing Johnny for not being gentle on Kun. He blinked as Yuta pulled an expensive looking dress shirt from the cabinet and then proceeded to ask Kun to wear it. Kun out right refused to wear such expensive clothing and limped towards one of the shelves containing hoodies. He pulled one and wore it immediately making Yuta laugh.

“That is still an expensive hoodie.” Yuta informed him and Kun’s eyes widened. “It’s okay, you can use whatever Johnny owns.” Yuta added and then pulled out a box of expensive boxer from a paper bag, brand new expensive boxers that were his size. “it’s for you, johnny’s boxers won’t fit you.” Yuta informed him.

“Can I ask why?” Kun asked carefully and Yuta smiled.

“Johnny bought you off right?” Yuta asked and Kun nodded. “He technically owns you now.” Yuta answered and that made Kun sigh.

“I can’t pay him back.” Kun looked dejected and helpless.

Yuta frowned seeing the look on Kun’s face. “He’s not asking for payment.” Yuta tried to comfort him.

“I am sure he would want his money back.” Kun begged to differ. “I’ll just find a way to earn that money.” He sighed.

“Can you leave us Yuta?” They both turned towards the door of the walk in closet and Yuta nodded, leaving Kun and passing Johnny by the door.

“You better fix this Johnny, I like him.” Yuta hissed at Johnny who rolled his eyes at his friend.

Johnny walked towards Kun and sat next to the younger, smiling at how adorable Kun looked in his hoodie.

“I’ll try to pay you back.” Kun started and Johnny sighed then pouted.

“You really think that I want payment?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded without looking at him. Johnny’s shoulder sagged at the response that he had seen. “Am I that bad of a guy to you?” Johnny asked and Kun raised his head to look at Johnny, confused and intrigued at the same time.

“Aren’t mobs after money and sex?” Kun asked and it made Johnny sigh.

  
’Okay my bad, I had to fuck you like I can;t remember how many times but you can’t blame me when you are that good of a fuck.” Johnny said and Kun bit his lip.

“I can pay you off with sex then?” Kun asked and Johnny was perplexed.

‘I am not asking you to pay me back Kun!” Johnny shouted and Kun stiffened and looked at Johnny with fearful and tearful eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Kun squeaked and fell to his knees.

“No, wait. No don’t do that.” Johnny pulled him up to his feet. ‘Please don’t cry.” Johnny panicked.

“I’m sorry.” Kun started to cry and Johnny can’t bear this.

“Kun please, don’t cry.” Johnny held him gntly and pulled him towards his body. “I didn’t mean to shout at you, it’s not like that.” Johnny sighed. “Will you just let me explain?” He muttered and Kun pulled away and stepped back. “Look Kun, I don’t want you to pay me back. I don’t want to hold you accountable with anything, but I really want you to stay.” Johnny said and Kun just looked at him. “I got excited, you are a good fuck, not gonna lie, you’re the best I had in a long time but it’s not about the sex Kun.” Johnny explained and Kun blinked at him. “I want to get to know you, you’re a good person and I want you not just for sex, but as a companion. Friends? Maybe more than friends?” Johnny was unsure if he made sense to be honest.

“I have nothing to my name, not a penny nor reputation.” Kun spoke so little of himself. “I may as well just sell my body.” Kun finished.

“Kun you’re not listening to me.” Johnny rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I am not asking you to pay me back. I am asking you to stay with me.” Johnny explained once more.

“Oh.” Kun blinked at him rapidly. “You mean it?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

‘Of course I mean it.” Johnny replied. “And you’re not useless, you have a degree in accounting, we need someone to deal with our finances.” Johnny added.

“You mean help you evade taxes?” Kun asked and it made Johnny grin.

“Now we’re talking.” Johnny replied and Kun was finally at ease.

__

“You sure you want to do this?” Yuta asked Kun and the younger nodded with a smile.

“You’re going to protect me right?” Kun asked Yuta who nodded. “Then I don’t have to worry a single thing.” Kun beamed him a smile and entered the prostitution den to face the head pimp.

“I came in behalf of Suh to collect your dues.” Kun announced.

“How dare you return here and extort money from me.” The head pimp pointed a finger at Kun.

‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If Johnny as so much as heard that you raised your voice against his sunflower, then considered yourselves dead.” Yuta warned from behind Kun and everyone cowered and hid behind the head pimp.

“So how about the dues?” Kun flashed them a wide smile.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I really had to stop writing these types of stories.


End file.
